Pink Sugar
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Saving the world with sweets! Just another day in the life of the Doctor and Rose. Will our favorite alien finally get a clue? Has Rose finally had enough? Post-Father's Day.


**Pink Sugar**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _You really think _Doctor Who_ would have remained a children's show had I been in charge? Hah!_

**Author's Note:** _A quick little fic inspired by prompt 49's #27 at then-theres-us and is dedicated to timelord1! Happy Birthday dear!_

* * *

Rose glared at the Doctor. "'It'll be fun Rose,' you said. 'Perfectly safe,' you said."

"Well how was I supposed to know that there was going to be a group who were out to get people having a good time and the only way to stop them was by distracting them with sweets?" the blue-eyed man grumbled, taking long strides.

"Couldn't ya have just, I dunno, thrown lollis at them?"

The Doctor stopped and stared at her as if it hadn't occurred to him at all.

Rose huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms around her and regretting it instantly. She looked down at herself. 'Well, it's not like I can get any messier.' Walking under the weak streetlights, on their way to the TARDIS, Rose glowed pink as every inch of her skin (and there was quite a lot considering she'd worn shorts and a vest top) with pink sugar.

They'd been at Nassitaw's Greatest Carnival Rides, waiting in line for 'the biggest, fastest rollercoaster in the _universe_'.

"Keep in mind that most of the Nassitaws haven't been to more than one or two other planets in this star system," the Doctor had pointed it.

Rose hadn't cared, that thing looked **huge**.

Of course, they'd never made it because they'd heard a few people in front of them talking about rigging some of the carnival rides.

And of course they hadn't taken kindly to the Doctor's threat of stopping them.

All in all, it hadn't taken long to thwart their plan. The Doctor had recognized the species as that of a planet a few million light-years over from their hugely round-shaped eyes, so he'd stopped by a candy floss stand, whipped out his sonic, and set it to setting 1238E.

With that, the candy floss machine exploded and the Hyperchilde's went a little…crazy.

Of course, the two of them had almost gotten arrested too for damaging carnival property. However, realizing what they'd just prevented, they were thanked and promptly kicked out.

Rose, unfortunately, had also gotten the brunt of the attack and was covered with the sticky substance. "This is gonna take _ages_ to wash out." She glared at him as they finally made it to the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned around, ready with a retort about a culture's hygiene that used nothing but sweets in their products when he lurched back, tripping on the top stair, landing hard on his back with Rose right on top of him.

She'd been trying to prevent him from going down, but the room's gravity seemed to suddenly weigh down on her and she went down with him.

Rose laid over him, heartbeat racing. She could swear he looked at her lips, coating with the pink sugar and they parted in anticipation as his face seemed to draw closer. This isn't exactly how she'd imagined it would go, but she'd take it. Her eyes drifted shut, but immediately snapped open as she suddenly felt herself standing vertically.

"No more messes, Rose Tyler, look what you've done to me jacket! Now, go on and get cleaned up before you damage any more of my ship." He avoided looking at her as he started fiddling with the console, hissing as a spark shot out once Rose had stormed away. It was getting harder and harder to resist her.

Rose grumbled about aliens who couldn't get a clue as she headed to her room. Did he even interpret hints the way human men did?

The TARDIS had a bath waiting for her and the ship dimmed the lights down when the pink and yellow human's eyes drifted shut. If she could sigh, she would. She didn't understand her Time Lord; it's not like he couldn't dance. Maybe he just needed another push in the right direction and a sort of amusement passed over her as, a few hours later, a Chula ambulance was suddenly shot their way.

Stepping out of the bathroom and slipping into a pair of jeans and a union jack shirt, and finalizing the look by throwing a jacket on, she made her way to the console room. Not too soon, either for suddenly the TARDIS tilted. She threw her hands in front of her to catch herself on a coral wall before rushing to the main room where she found the Doctor running around the console, a wide manic grin on his face.

Maybe he wasn't the same as men on Earth, but she wouldn't trade this life for the world.

* * *

_Stubborn Time Lord. Sneaky TARDIS. Hehehe._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Cheers,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
